


Road to Recovery

by Bandshe



Series: Cullen Rutherford and Autumn Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Autumn have their first encounter since her injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to Recovery

Cullen doted over her for weeks. Even when she was fully recovered he did everything for her. He changed her dressing, he cleaned her wounds, brought her food and read to her as she fell asleep.

“He’s like a mabari hound. I’m surprised he isn’t here right now.” Dorian looked around expecting him to pop out from behind one of the book shelves.

“He was behind on some paperwork, so I got a break.”

“You’re lucky he loves you so much. You deserve it. Besides if anyone understands scars it’s him.” Dorian laughed lounging in his chair. 

“You’re bad Dorian.”

“That’s not what I’m told.” He lifts his book up.

Autumn walked to her quarters. She tried staying in the dark to avoid all contact with people. Everyone was still concerned, but it was her that was more concerned. She was out of commission for a month and it was too long for her comfort. She’d stand at her balcony seeing the rift in the sky grow. The one in her hand grew with it, slowing down her healing process. She feared that it would consume her as she slept, something she dared not tell Cullen. She climbed up the ladder leading up to the loft where she kept more of her books, her shoulder still hurting from the battle with the demon. She took one of her books and sat on the ground reading it. Soon she found herself crying into her book, her tears distorting the pages.

“Creators, Dorian would kill me if he found me crying into a book.” She put it down, leaving it open to dry out. She climbed back down heading to her bed. She took off her clothes, wincing in pain and looked at her chemise, knowing it still hurt too much to put it on.

“How am I going to fight again? I can barely put on clothing.”

“Solas says it’s in your head. He says that Cullen doting over you is making you weak. Making you feel pain that doesn’t exist.”

“Cole, I just need to relax. Please, tell Solas I know he means well, but I need to rest.” She stood looking at him, still in her smalls. She didn’t care, Cole was harmless she felt comfortable around him. 

“Yes Inquisitor.”

Once he left she sat on her bed. She stared at her feet before attempting to remove her smalls. They put too much pressure on her wounds and she preferred them off when she was on her own. As they came off her scars were exposed. She looked down, ashamed at her foolishness. She ran her fingers over the one on her thigh. All the scars where on parts of her body that Cullen loved, now she felt shame when near him. Her back was marked, as if she had a star tattoed on her shoulder. She got into bed and slept, she slept until she felt the bed sink. She turned around and there was Cullen, smiling at her.

“Hello love. I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you. I had to catch up on work.”

“It’s ok. It’s a welcomed change. Things are getting back to normal.”

Cullen stroked her face, one of the places left unmarked. He moved her overgrown bangs out of her face. 

“You’re so beautiful my love.”

Autumn avoided his gaze.

“You don’t believe me?”

“Cullen, I’m scarred beyond any level of attractiveness. Some of these are burn marks, others are cuts.”

“And all of them are beautiful. Don’t think that I’m disgusted by them. You accept me for who I am, despite my scars. I now know how you feel. I don’t see them as a disfigurement, they’re an indicator of how brave you are, and that is incredibly sexy, Inquisitor.”

She knew at that moment he was serious. He also only called her Inquisitor when they were alone and he wanted sex.

“Cullen, are you looking for something from me?” She grabbed his hand and moved it between her thighs.

“Maker, I never thought this would happen so soon. I was just flirting, but I’m willing if you are.” Cullen maneuvered his hand so he could easily slip in a finger.

“Oh, my Lion, I’m always ready.” She spread her legs allowing him entrance. 

Cullen pulled her closer and gently penetrated her sex with his finger, pressing on her clitoris with his thumb. He watched her tilt her head back while moaning. He was happy to see her enjoying herself instead of being in pain all the time. Cullen pulled her in for a kiss as he added another finger inside. She dug her nails into his arms, it had been so long since she had felt him inside. So long before she thought her body was ready for it, but then she realized she would’ve taken him sooner regardless of pain, but Cullen would’ve never risked hurting her. They kissed each other as if it was their first time again. Cullen turned her on her back and started working on all her body. He ran his fingers down her chest, along the scar that lay between her breasts. For some reason he especially loved the scar on her shoulder from a previous injury and the one on her thigh. He joked saying that now they have matching tattoos on their chests, she hated hearing him say that.

Cullen kissed every scar as he went down her body. He paid special attention to the one on her thigh. She was still very insecure and attempted to close her legs. Cullen took his hands and spread them apart, once again , focusing on her scar.

“Cullen, you don’t…oh.” she felt him slip a finger in.”

“Shhh, I’ll do what I want. You’re sexy, every part of you. Let me enjoy you, taste you, eat you.” he said going down and spreading her labia with his tongue. She moved down, pressing herself against his face. She almost felt him smile. His tongue ran circles around her clitoris, around the surrounding area. She quivered with anticipation, he was taking too long, she needed him inside.

“Cullen, just fuck me already.”

Cullen laughed at her pain. He moved back up for a kiss, “In due time my dear.” He flipped her on her stomach and ran his tongue along her back. Autumn gasped, very rarely did Cullen take her from behind and she was more than excited for it. She was thrilled that this was their first sexual encounter after a month. He was going to make it great for her. He traced his fingers over the sunburst mark on her back, sending shivers throughout her body. He leaned over, whispering in her ear. “At a girl, now you just have to trust me when I tell you that you’re going to enjoy this a lot and you won’t be in any pain. Now give me your pillows.”

Autumn threw back her pillows as he propped them under her for positioning. Her ass was now in the air and easier for him to penetrate her sex.

“Are you ready Inquisitor?”

“Mhm.”

Cullen took a finger to make sure she was still wet enough for him, she was more than just wet, she was practically leaking in anticipation. Slowly he inserted himself, watching Autumn’s body sink into the bed, causing her ass to go higher. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back while he thrust into her. She moaned into the bed, “Cullen, I’ve missed this. I missed this a lot.”

“So have I Inquisitor. You know I’ll do anything to make you happy. Anything.”

“That’s what I’m counting on. There are plenty of things we haven’t done yet and you can’t refuse them. I won’t…oh”

“Shh, let me finish.”

“Yes Commander.”

He sped up his pace, she became wetter and wetter. He feared he’d slip right out of her, but her muscles prevented that. His penis throbbed within her and her vagina gripped it tight. Soon she couldn’t handle the pressure, the build up. She let out a scream accompanied by one of the strongest orgasms she has ever had. Cullen leaned over her, gripping her sheets for a better grip and he thrust in deeper, making her moan out his name. Her body was tinged red with pleasure, soon her next orgasm was coming. He saw her hands gripping at the sheets as well and decided to interlock his fingers with hers, adding enough contact to finish himself off in her.

The two collapsed laughing. They were so glad that it finally happened. Autumn didn’t like the idea that Cullen would never touch her again because of her scars, but she no longer had to worry about that. They turned to look at each other, Autumn kicking the pillows off the bed to avoid unnecessary crowding. Cullen kissed her vallaslin, while pulling her closer. Autumn ran her fingers through his hair, bringing his face back to hers for a kiss.

“I think we both needed this.” Autumn sighed, relieved that she wasn’t in pain and that Cullen wasn’t bothered by her scars after all.

The two were interrupted by heavy panicked knocking at the door.

“Inquisitor? Inquisitor? Are you alright? We heard screaming and we thought you were hurt.”

The couple laughed in bed. “No, I’m alright, it wasn’t a scream of pain.” Autumn waited for a response.

“Oh. Oh, I’m sorry for the interruption then.” The couple listened for the person to leave before continuing to laugh. 

“Back to normal, my love.” Cullen kissed her brow once more.


End file.
